Iron Heart
by Zune
Summary: A-tu besoin de savoir pourquoi tu respire ou pourquoi la vie anime-elle ton cœur ? Non ? Alors.... Viens avec moi !
1. Prologue

"**_Every time I see you_**

**Chaque fois que je te vois  
_I only see you cry_**

**Je te vois seulement pleurer****  
_You can't understand_**

**Tu ne peut pas comprendre  
_What you did to me_**

**Ce que tu m'as faite**

_**And I always try to hide**_

**J'essaye toujours de cacher  
_My aggression deep inside_**

**Mon agressivité au plus profond de moi  
_I feel your helplessness_**

**Je sens ton impuissance****  
_But I'm not that strong_**

**Mais je ne suis pas assez forte**

_**You took my soul**_

**Tu as pris mon âme  
_But you don't understand_**

**Mais tu ne comprend pas  
_It's so fragile and so weak_**

**C'est si fragile et si faible**

_**You killed my heart**_

**Tu as tué mon coeur  
_With your burning ignorance_**

**Avec ta brûlante ignorance  
_But you still think that I'm the one_**

**Mais tu continu de penser que je suis la seule  
_I'm the one to blame_**

**Je suis la seule à blamer**

_**I want to run away from you**_

**Je veux m'enfuir loin de toi  
_Want to leave the tears behind_**

**Je veux laisser les larmes derrières  
_You know there's nothing you can do_**

**Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire  
_But please keep me in your mind_**

**Mais, pitié, garde-moi dans ton esprit**

_**I can't stand your iron heart**_

**Je ne peux pas supporter ton Coeur de fer  
_I break the chains and run away_**

**Je déchire les chaines et m'enfuie loin****  
_I hate every word you say_**

**Je hais chaque mots que tu me dis  
_You can never make me stay _**

**Tu ne pourras jamais me faire rester…."**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :** _Cette fois-ci, tous les personnages que vous pourrez voir sont miens. Mais la si belle chansons qui m'as servie d'inspiration est de… BlutEngel !_

_J'espère en être à la hauteur !_

**Description :** _Et oui ! Me voilà replongée parmi les vampires en tout genre !_

(Hi, Lestat ! How Are You ? I am fine, now, you know, I miss you so….)

_Et ainsi, je vous offre une histoire de vampire à la Zune ! Elle avait envie d'écrire, celle-là ! Alors, je m'y suis mise !_

_Le style est un peu flou (Et oui, quand c'est elle qui écrit par mes mains, c'est toujours comme ça !)_

_Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même !_

_L'histoire contient des passages hards, et c'est normal !_

_…Mais vous vous y habituerez !_

_Rewiewer, même si je pense que j'en aurais, en fin de compte, pas beaucoup._

_Et bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

Votre Dévouée et Sanguinaire

Zune

Forever


	2. Aussi Loin Que Remonte Ma Memoire

J'ouvris les yeux.

Il faisait déjà jour.

J'étendis légèrement les bras, rencontrant le bois de mon lit.

Je me levai, ramassait la peau de mouton traînant parterre et me faisant office de couverture.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée, l'allumais.

Il avait fait vraiment froid, cette nuit, et je retiens de justesse une violente toux.

J'installais sous le feu la marmite qui traînait à coté de la cheminée. Dedans ? Les restes d'un mouton mort que j'avais moi-même tué la nuit dernière.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je me rendis compte qu'il faudrait que j'aille bientôt à la rivière, pour me décrasser.

Une autre quinte de toux me surprit. J'avais mal, ma poitrine me brûlait.

….Moi ? Oh, je m'appelais Irona, j'avais environ 15ans.

Ma mère était morte en couche et mon père s'était suicidé, en apprenant que j'étais une fille.

Une vielle femme m'avait recueillie à ma naissance, pour moi, c'était elle, ma mère.

Elle a finie sur le bûcher.

C'était vers l'an 1670. A cette époque, les gens s'amusaient à brûler tout ce qui bougeait.

Moi, j'avais continuée à vivre. Je m'étais installée dans sa 'cabane', au bout du village et je vivais à l'écart des gens.

Vous comprenez ? Je tenais quand même un peu à la vie !

Les villageois ne disaient rien, enfin, à ce que j'en sache, ils ne pensaient pas à me brûler, moi aussi.

J'avais eu la promesse de plusieurs hommes qu'ils me protégerait si je….

Disons que je n'étais plus vraiment pure….

Je lance un coup d'œil à mon seau d'eau : vide. Je soupire. Je ne veux pas aller au village, les femmes font des messes basses quand elles me voient arriver.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller… En plus, les enfants me jettent des pierres !

Je prend mon seau, et longe l'allée qui mène au village.

La route est longue, sinueuse et il y a des cailloux qui écorchent mes pieds nus, j'ai mal. Je me rappelle que je boite à chaque pas.

J'arrive à la place centrale, près du puit.

Je me penche, attache mon seau à la ficelle et le fait descendre.

Derrière moi, ont dit que c'est moi qui aie volé le dernier seau, ce n'est pas vrai !

J'ai envie de me retourne et de leur hurler la vérité à la figure, mais je ne peux pas, alors je baisse la tête, les regardes rigoler.

Un enfant s'approche de moi, me tire la robe, elle se déchire. Je me retourne et me rend compte que j'ai lâchée la corde ! Le seau est tombé dans l'eau avec la corde !

J'attrape l'enfant par le bras et l'insulte, un homme arrive, me pousse et me dit que je n'ai pas le droit d'agresser son fils, il ajoute :

-« Saleté de sorcières ! Ont vous brûleras toutes ! »

Je sursaute, m'esquive.

Je cours vite sur le chemin du retour, je ne veux plus les voir.

Arriver sur mon lit, je m'effondre en larmes, j'appelle ma mère.

Je m'endors.

.

A mon réveil, je retourne vers la place, il fait nuit, mais pas tout le monde est rentré. Je regarde, le puit est désert.

Je m'approche, ils y ont installé une nouvelle corde, et un nouveau seau, aussi.

Je l'utilise pour récupérer l'eau.

Je suis en train de le remonter quand un cavalier arrive.

Son cheval fait un bruit atroce, il se cambre. Je sursaute : je n'ai jamais vue de cheval auparavant !

L'homme est habillé comme le curé du village. Je le sais, je l'ai vu à la mort de ma 'mère', je m'approche.

Il commence à articuler, il parle très vite, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, je ne sais pas bien parler. Mais je crois que les autres l'ont compris.

Il parle de 'catastrophe' de 'famine' de 'sécheresse » de 'dieu' et de 'sorcières', je crois.

Là, les villageois me regarde, ils plissent les yeux, dedans, il y a cet air méchant qu'ils ont eu avec ma mère, j'ai peur.

Il y en as un qui fonce sur moi et qui m'attrape le bras, il me traite de 'fille du diable'. Je me débats, il me fait mal.

Je lui donne un coup de pieds, il me lâche, je cours.

Je ferme les yeux, courir, il n'y a plus que ça, courir.

Je sais que d'autres personnes se sont mises à me poursuivre, j'ai peur, je cours.

Je jette un regard en arrière, ils ont des torches derrière moi, je cours, je veux les échapper.

En face, il y a un long chemin.

Je le connais. Tous ceux qui s'y sont aventuré n'y sont jamais revenus.

Au loin, ont voit qu'il mène à un vieux château, sur une colline. Je ferme les yeux, il faut que je cour.

Je sais que s'y j'y vais, je mourais aussi, mais j'ai si peur !

Je commence à courir sur le chemin, je trébuche, je tombe, je tente de me relever, je ne peux pas, j'ai mal !

Je les regarde, ils se sont arrêtés. Le curé qui est venu au village leur cri de me poursuivre, ils ne veulent pas, ils ont peurs eux aussi.

Le curé les insultes, il s'approche du chemin, il vient à quelques mètres de moi.

Il porte une main à son cœur, il tombe, il a l'air mort.

Dans la foule, une femme crie, elle a peur.

Une autre crie, puis les hommes hurlent.

Moi, je regarde devant, je regarde le curé, il est mort.

Je le regarde avec des yeux bizarres, je ne sais pas, je n'y comprends plus rien.

Il pleut et je sens la pluie couler sur mon visage.


End file.
